


Slight Touches

by Charmingwolf



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cutie pies, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is anything perfect? Never but when Hawkeye holds Mulcahy's hand its pretty damn close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Touches

Mulcahy was sipping at his coffee and Hawkeye was staring at his own. Hawkeye rubbed his eyes and let his hand hit the table.

"Is something wrong, Hawkeye?" The priest asked putting the coffee down and tilting his head slightly. 

"When is anything right?" Hawkeye grumbled. "I'm just tired. I don't know how I'm doing it. Drinking nothing but coffee and antifreeze everyday." He took a drink of his coffee, "I'm tired, Father."

"Do you want to go back to the Swamp?"

"Fuck, I wish. Sorry," Hawkeye stabbed a thumb in the direction of post op, "My shift is in half an hour."

"Oh of course." Mulcahy nodded picking his cup up again. 

Hawkeye look the Father over. How was Mulcahy always around during his rough days? Why were his eye always so bright? Why did he always seem to glow?

Hawkeye turned back at his cup. His body slumped over the table and his arms circling his cup. 

Mulcahy sat slightly slouched as he always did. One hand on the handle on his mug and the other a little in front of him.

It was a light touch but it nearly made Hawkeye's heart stop. His eyes shot up to Mulcahy and then his hand. Fingertips just barely brushing against his skin. The priest took a long drink of his coffee and gently touched Hawkeye's hand again. Hawkeye moved his hand to return the touch but got a little carried away and soon their fingers were interlocked together. The doctor let out a held breath and Mulcahy smiled as he moved his thumb over Hawkeye's. 

Hawkeye chuckled, "Would you like to get coffee sometime?"

"I thought we already were!" Mulcahy said with his smile growing wider.

"Oh well how about sometime later. After i get a solid ten minutes of sleep." Hawkeye leaned forward a bit.

"How about a drink and a duet in the officer's club?" Mulcahy said leaning in as well and lifting an eyebrow.

"Its a date."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first mash fic!  
> Expect more
> 
> Tumblr: thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
